Montpelousa
Civilization: Independent Leaders: Roscoe Legrand, Draco Kilvin, Calpurnia Mingus Description Monpelousa is a relatively old city on the southern edge of the Gibbet Bay, Antiope. It was established by Persis Massouleur as one of the few unclaimed places left in the world, and remained the capitol of the Massouleur Confederacy until the nation's political demise fifteen years before the present day. The population of Montpelousa is somewhere around 6,500 individuals. The central city is walled with grey brick. It's protected by the sea on one end. Montpelousa, the titular mountain that the city was named after, sits southwest of the city. After the monarchy fell, the citizens instituted the Synod, a system of three elected and equally powerful rulers. The three were originally the halfling Roscoe Legrand, the dwarf Draco Kilvin, and the last Marquis, the lesser dragonborn Teccara Halifax. After Halifax attempted to gain more power, she was outed from the Synod and the elf Calpurnia Mingus replaced her. Montpelousa has no formal army, as most all of its citizens are armed and serve as the town guard. They are allowed and advised to stop any criminals and take them to the Synod. There, the Synod determines the criminal's punishment after hearing the situation. Usually they implement an eye-for-an-eye policy. As a seafaring city, there are two main temples in Montpelousa. The Dock of Cocha is a subterranean complex that’s roof serves as a dock. Around thirteen miles from Montpelousa, at the mouth of the bay stands a likeness of Gegute's front carved into a cliffside, promising safe passage to travelers. As a trading nation, but also blessed with fertile ground, Montpelousa exports both raw and finished items. Montpelousa, since its reformation, has been a relatively poor nation. As such, many of its prices are lowered to allow its citizens to make do with their currency. Locations *Dock of Cocha - A subterranean shipyard where sailors meet, haul, and load. *Govaghnn Observatory - Far above the town, near the top of Mont Pelousa, sits an old, decrepit observatory. It has been lost to time, almost. One man was a caretaker there, an aging and red-haired man named Willem Gachet. *Kildrak's (Tavern) - Owned by Kildrak Torunn (Male Dwarf). Terra cotta tower, with a gray shingled roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and cured meats and cheeses hanging from the ceiling. *The Molten Outfitter (Blacksmith) - Owned by Rangri Brawnaval. Adobe cabin, with a blue tile roof and tile flooring. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and an unfinished set of armor on a stand near the forge. *The Plane-Stryder Vineyard - Owned by the Plane-Stryders and Willem Gachet. 40-acre vineyard. *Thervan's Potions (Alchemist) - Owned by Thervan Koelhanna (Male Desert Elf). Adobe two-story building, with a gray tile roof and simple furniture. It contains a small bell over the door and rolled up recipes scattered on the floor. Inhabitants *Calpurnia Mingus - Female high elf, one of the three leaders of the Synod. *Willem Gachet - Owner of Govaghnn Observatory, and housemate at the Plane-Stryder's estate.